UN INSTANTE EN EL TIEMPO
by trades
Summary: Un momento, un instante, y Michael aprehendiendo el tiempo. Pensamientos de michael, desde el final de la 4 temporada hasta el reencuentro en esa Iglesia en la 5.


AUTORA**: Trades**.

****

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de LFN, y yo no los poseo ni jamás lo haré y no hubo intento de dañar a nadie con eso, ni de ganar dinero (¿?). El poema intercalado, es solo mío y nada mas que mío, no es mucho pero es mio. 

Feed back: amenazas de bombas, proposisiones matrimoniales o para formar una secta, regalos bomobones y de mases a tradesgarden@hotmail.com… ALIMENTEN A LA AUTORA!!!

Sumario: Un momento, un instante, y Michael aprehendiendo el tiempo.

Spoilers: Todas las temporadas niños y niñas así que pongan atención, pero sobre todo _Four light years farther_

Un Instante en el tiempo

por Trades

Día Uno 

__

Hay días en que camino por tus pasos 

__

Y el sol me recorre hasta el alma. 

__

Ve tus ojos, tus pasos, tu cabello 

__

Y no me importa si ya no quieres tocarme. 

Puedo contar cada latido desechado de mi pecho, cada pulsación, cada pared, Y en medio de cada inhalación entre el tic y el tac estas tu. Intoxicante. Normal. Necesitado. 

__

Puedes sentir tus manos?. 

__

asiendo cada pequeño trozo de piel 

__

Puedes sentirlas?. 

__

Puedes?. 

¿Te he contado lo que hice hoy?. Estoy acurrucado en el suelo amor, no siento mi cuerpo, te hablo en francés. Mis manos están tibias y no es por el calor; escucho mi respiración, veo mi pecho moviéndose y me parece increíble que aun pueda hacerlo. Estoy tan dentro de ti. Llevo años convenciéndome que estoy muerto que es doloroso dejar de mentirse ahora. Estoy vivo, y es doloroso amor. ¿Sientes mi risa, atorada en medio de mi pecho dañando?. Seco. 

__

Voy a encerrar tu esencia en nuestro hogar. 

__

Hojas, azul cielo, los ángeles celosos; 

__

mientras me consumes y te consumo. 

Día Diez 

Hoy me levante. He mirado la pared por horas. Cada lugar es lo mismo, pequeños rituales, revisar cada esquina, cada tabla, reconocer cada olor. Me dijiste que todo había terminado en el yate. Mentiste. Estoy tan dentro de ti que se que sabes. 

Tres hombres de Red Cell me reconocieron. Aun no me he deshecho de los cuerpos...no me he deshecho de nada. Y estoy vivo. Y es doloroso. Estoy lleno de vida. Estoy mas vivo y conciente de lo que nunca estuve y todo es por ti. 

__

Te llevare conmigo por la luz de mi oscuridad, 

__

para que aprendas, para que sepas, para que vivas 

__

y respires mis manos en tus manos. 

__

Curare tus heridas y quemare tus ojos. 

No he hecho muchas cosas hoy. Es lo mismo cada día. Me ven en la calle pero no los veo, no veo a nadie, nunca lo he hecho realmente. Adam, Dios!, esta tan encarnado en mi como tu...pero al menos puedo pensar en su nombre. Aun no me deshago de los cuerpos. 

alargo mi mano pero no la tomas, respiro pero no te huelo. Tengo un mundo adentro, tu estas en el, Adam esta en el, Dios y yo te vemos. Estoy hiper conciente hoy. Te veo cada noche, cada hora, cada vez. 

__

Puedes ver a tus ojos 

__

y decir "los siento"?. 

__

Puedes mirarte en el espejo 

__

y decir que sigues ahí?. 

__

Otro día 

__

Otro día. 

__

Te escurres entre tus dedos. 

__

Cada día. 

No me he deshecho de los cuerpos amor, hay olor a muerte. Pero ese olor estaba antes de que ellos llegaran aquí. Estoy vivo. 

Día Treinta 

Solía contarle cuentos. Cada noche le tocaba el Chello y le enseñaba a reconocer los pájaros. ¿Te he dicho cuan hermosa te ves de negro?. He hablado contigo tanto, creo que toda mi vida, y jamás te dije nada, solo palabras que adentro eran un mundo, y afuera solo retazos. Creo que lo sabias al final...porque te estabas apagando igual que yo. Solo había brillo en ti cuando me veías. Y yo era un bastardo feliz. Estoy dentro de ti. Aprehendiendo el tiempo. 

Viste un vestido en Venecia una vez. No podías quitar los ojos de el. Yo no podía quitar los ojos de ti. Aprehendiendo el tiempo, implorándole que te deje un minuto mas de lo necesario en mi memoria. 

Memorias. Nunca me tuviste. Él es diferente...de ti. Cual es el punto, no voy a correr. Alguna vez te dije que te amo...lo hago. Estas en mi mundo, es lo único que forma parte de el. ¿Que sucede?...estamos rodeados...no te amo...nunca lo hice. 

Hoy salí a caminar por la bahía, una pareja de ancianos me saludo. Bote la basura de una joven. 

__

Verano o invierno. 

__

La voz en el cuello te susurra. 

__

te ves en el espejo? 

__

Aun te queda algo por ver?. 

__

Camino a tu lado 

__

y es solo eso?. 

__

El esfuerzo lo vale?. 

Jamás toque el chello para ti...te vi hoy lo juro, en el supermercado. No eras tu pero te vi. Estas intoxicándome con esta abstinencia pero siempre lo hiciste. Te escucho susurrándote en mi nuca, tu aliento en mi mano sedándome. Todas las noches. Todas. Todas. 

A veces hasta creo divisar el día. A veces. 

No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que hable...ya sabes, una talvez tres palabras. 

__

Cubre tus pasos. 

__

tus manos no sudan. 

__

Lo ves. 

__

Y el espejo te refleja. 

__

Siente tus manos 

__

siéntelas. 

__

ya no osas sentir. 

__

No te brota. 

__

Ve al espejo 

__

es tu imagen 

__

o solo tu aliento?. 

__

reserva tu aliento para mi. 

Día Sesenta 

anoche pude verte. Estabas en mi sueño, tan clara como antaño. Eres lo único que lo esta. Hoy una mujer pareció reconocerme. No puedo hacerlo. Demasiada sangre en mis manos, ¿y porque, si no estas aquí para protegerme?. 

Fui al supermercado, evadí un operativo de Red Cells, solo son remanentes. Compre música. No me he levantado de la cama hoy. 

Estas tan dentro de mi, que talvez, y solo talvez, en algún momento la perdida de tu olor, la abstinencia haya sido tan fuerte que haya tenido deseos de llorar, pero que solo me conformase con pedir una taza de te, o ver a los niños jugar en el parque, o solo tomar sopa en mi cabaña...o tal vez abrazar la almohada y rezar...sabes, eres el único Dios al que rezo. Nunca toque el chello para ti amor. Te hablaba casi a diario pero de eso, solo el 5% salía de mis labios. No puedo abrir mis labios si no estas aquí. 

__

Hoy ves. 

__

Realmente ves. 

__

Puedes tocar, sentir los días avasallarte?. 

__

Te veo. 

__

Te veo. 

__

Yo te veo. 

__

Estira tu mano y no significa que la tome 

__

Estiro mi mano y no significa que la tomes 

__

es solo eso. 

__

Existo en eso. 

__

Aun existo. 

Día Cien 

Voy a hacer un hoyo en el jardín, en la pared...no se porque, ya no lo se...he hecho tanto, tanto sin saber. Estas llena de mi, no puede ser de otro modo. Soy tu credo, tu fe. 

El dolor es tan grande que no puedo cerrar mis manos. ¿Donde estas?. ¿Estas bien?. ¿Estas muy sola, te escuchan?. 

yo te escucho. En cada esquina, tus ojos cercenando cada impulso. No se porque lo hice, no lo se, destruir tanto, llenarme de sus sangre en un eterno luto...el único castigo posible para lo que soy. Tengo tu sudor tatuado en mi pulso. estoy lleno de ti, te aprehendo cada vez mas en cada instante. 

Me veo al espejo, y lo único que se refleja eres tu...y esta bien. ¿Alguna vez fue diferente para ti?. Tu solo me ves, solo me oyes, solo me sientes. ¿Alguna vez fue diferente?. 

Voy al infierno cada día. Nunca uso el suéter que me diste. Te oigo en cada esquina. Me corto la mano y despierto. Y no puedo, no puedo pronunciar tu nombre. 

__

Es lo que queda. 

__

Puedo oler, aun oler 

__

la brisa, 

__

el sonido de tu pecho. 

__

Y ver las heridas, 

__

los delirios. 

__

Sus gritos aun me acosan 

__

y no es suficiente castigo. 

Día 173 

¿Como decir que alguien esta despierto?. ¿Porque te ve cuando lo ves?. ¿Porque entiende lo que dices y a veces juras que viste emoción en su rostro?. ¿Porque responde ante tus manos?. ¿Porque gime?. ¿Como decir que lo que esta ahí existe?. ¿Como decir que el que no esta despierto eres tu?. 

Te veo, te escucho. cierro mis ojos y ahí estas. No puedo ser libre de ti. No puedo. 

No siento mis latidos, solo los recuerdo de vez en cuando. 

Te perdías, ¿lo sabias?, supongo que si. Cada año, cada día, te consumías en la oscuridad, hasta que al final, solo sonreías, realmente sonreías para mi. El ultimo año. ¿Crees que no lo vi?. 

Aun así luche. Si también se que lo sabes. Deje de lado todos esos muros, ya sabes, todos los que creí haber construido...ya no se ha cuantos he matado, o torturado o mentido...no me disculpo, no busco redención por eso, tu sabes cual es la salvación que deseo. 

Lo que hice, lo que fui, en lo que me convertí, fue solo el camino que elegí. No hay perdón hay, no hay miseria, no hay Dios que pueda curarme, solo estas tu, y eso basta. tengo un espejo nuevo, me veo en el cada día, y ahí esta el camino. Y ese, ese soy yo. 

Hoy deje flores para Adrián...siento miles de voces en el cuello susurrándome, susurrándote. 

__

Aun hoy siento 

__

como tu piel me entibia. 

__

Y si estuve, pero no estuviste. 

__

No significa que no te tema. 

__

Abre la mano 

__

no significa que la tome 

__

ni que la haya dejado en orfandad. 

__

Abro mi palma 

__

ve el sol entre mis dedos. 

¿Estarás bien amor?, ¿seguirás luchando por otros que no son mas que sombras?...no puedes ser libre de mi, toco tu voz, huelo tus ojos. ¿Te darás cuenta de que hasta eso te arrebate?. Cada gesto, cada palabra dicha, cada gota de tu vida llenando la mía. ¿Porque entregarte por alguien como yo?. La miseria amor...la miseria no tiene salvación, ¿puedes oír mi risa?. Yo no. 

¿Nunca te llame amor verdad?. No en voz alta. No toque el chello para ti, no te acune lo suficiente. 

Día Cero 

¿Y si hoy te veo pero no me ves?...voy ha hacerte una pintura, lo juro...tan pronto como pueda levantarme del piso. Hoy si escucho mi risa. Hoy no me lamento, solo soy, lo cual lamentablemente es bastante usual. 

Nunca dije lo que debí, nunca perdone a la persona correcta...tan cegado por ti, que era una bendición no ver. Lo que fui. Lo que soy. Me desvanecí de la tierra pero no de ti. No puedes ser libre de mi. Estoy tan adentro de ti, hueco, vació, mis manos manchadas. Casi acariciándote. Lo veo. Lo se. 

__

Solo estoy ahí 

__

a tu lado. 

__

Robándote cada latido. 

__

Robándome cada latido. 

__

Te veo 

__

me arrancas y te arranco. 

__

Hoy te veo. 

Estoy en el suelo. Existo ahí. No hay sonido que salga de la cicatriz de mi ojo. Es doloroso que este sano. 

Adam esta solo, tu estas sola, yo estoy solo, y estoy vivo. Caliente. lejano... 

El Día 

Veo tu rostro y ni un detalle, ni uno se me pierde. 

__

algún día, 

__

cerrare los ojos. 

__

No podré recordar tu rostro 

__

y las horas, los días 

__

no me pesaran 

__

y el recuerdo de tus manos 

__

se hará débil. 

__

Y entonces habré muerto. 

Pero mientras exista, y mientras tu exista, llevare tu nombre y tu llevaras el mío. No puedes ser libre de mi. 

__

Algún día 

__

caminare como cada día, 

__

haré las cosas, 

__

y lo inextinguible de tu esencia 

__

se difuminara 

__

y me preguntare como pudo ser, 

__

como paso 

__

en que momento. 

Mientras te mantenga en mi memoria, mientras te recuerde, mientras pueda sostenerte. No puedo ser libre de ti. 

__

Tendré el valor de no verte 

__

y el honor de olvidarte 

__

y pensare en que tal vez 

__

solo por esta vez 

__

Dios es misericordioso. 

__

porque saber que estas 

__

y que no estoy 

__

es peor que no vivir. 

Estoy lleno de ti, Dios no puede perdonarme, no lo busco, pero a ti si...Estoy lleno de ti. 

__

Ya no tendré miedo 

__

ese refugio ya me abandono. 

__

No miro a tus ojos. 

__

Pero cada vez que te acercas 

__

mi voz se diluye 

__

no me pierdo. 

__

Solo dejo de ser. 

__

Y estoy bien 

__

estoy vivo 

__

Y soy tu... 

__

y tu... 

__

esta llena de mi. 

Mientras te mantenga en mi memoria, mientras pueda sostenerte, mientras pueda mantenerte viva, mientras pueda recordarte. 

-¿You sure you wanna do this?   
-I do. 

* * *

****

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA 

Nota de la autora: Hola de nuevo, este es mi segundo fan fic, y espero que les guste. Me gustaría que supieran antes de leer esto, que no es que Michael en esta historia este ya saben emocional "y" físicamente abajo, es mas creo que el estuvo bien, es decir, es obvio, salió a tirar la basura, saludo al vecino (en su única manera claro), evadió a los chicos malos, etc. Pero aun así, es por dentro lo que me interesa, son sus pensamientos, sus ideas, instantes en el tiempo, dividido en dos y a la vez es total y absolutamente sin filtro, es Michael vivo y gritando...figurativamente claro, un mundo adentro chicas y chicos, un mundo que a veces podía definir en una palabra, oscuro y ángel, profundidad y verdad en sus palabras..¿o alguna vez mintió por elección?. No coloque el nombre de la destinataria de sus pensamientos por obviedad (LOL), porque vamos!! hay que soñar un poco. 

Trades


End file.
